


The Ultimate Guide to Sex Positions

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions, Shameless Smut, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: “The Ultimate Guide to Sex Positions?”Haru read aloud as he picked up the book. It was a fairly large volume, with extremely detailed,illustrateddescriptions…When Makoto comes home with a new book and several ideas, Haru is of course more than willing to venture into this unexplored territory. Embarrassment is quickly overridden by desire as the two expand their relationship, exploring new ways to be together while enjoying and cherishing each other, body and soul. Page One: ‘The Sitting Cannonball’





	The Ultimate Guide to Sex Positions

**Author's Note:**

> WELL now that I got that angst out of my head, it’s party time in the trash can! I have like 80 ideas awaiting (mostly smutty with some silliness in there too) and this is one that just jumped the line in front of all of them lol. There’s this [awesome artist](https://twitter.com/kico2030) on twitter who keeps showing great interest in this gay sex positions website, and so she drew [this](https://twitter.com/kico2030/status/1130462714021593089) (NSFW warning). 
> 
> SO I went to the site that it came from, and the two together became the inspiration for this story! ([Here’s](https://gaysexpositions.guide/ja/sitting-cannonball/) the website for the sex position used in this story, but be warned it is very, **very** NSFW)
> 
> If you couldn’t guess, this one’s a trip lol. Enjoy!

_~Page One: The Sitting Cannonball~_

“I’m home!” Haru looked up from his textbook at the sound of the door opening to see Makoto removing his shoes in the entryway. He greeted Haru with a smile, carrying his bookbag over with him as he sat down at the table across from Haru. “How are you, H—”

“Out with it.” Haru was unaffected by Makoto’s splutters of surprise that followed his interruption. He could tell from the moment Makoto walked in the door that he had something he wanted to ask, but it was something embarrassing, so he’d take some time to build up his courage before doing so. Instead of playing along like he usually did, this time Haru wanted to save them both the trouble. He needed a break from studying, and besides...he was always curious about anything that made Makoto blush such an enchanting shade of red.

Makoto’s stammering finally faded, and he let out a sigh when Haru just continued to stare at him with one eyebrow raised expectantly. “So I was at the bookstore today,” Makoto began, gripping his hands tightly together on the tabletop as he started to explain, “and I got really lost in this area I’d never been in before, and...and they had some...some books that were rather... _suggestive_...”

Now Haru was _really_ curious, but he let Makoto continue. He nervously squeezed his hands together one more time before he reached for his bag and unzipped the main section. “A-And this one just happened to catch my eye...” He blushingly pulled out a purple hardback with solid gold lettering on the front and slid it over to Haru.

_“The Ultimate Guide to Sex Positions?”_ Haru read aloud as he picked up the book. It was a fairly large volume, with extremely detailed, _illustrated_ descriptions of various sexual escapades and positions. Makoto was staring at Haru with bated breath, but instead of being nervous about Haru’s reaction, it seemed to Haru that he had more to say. Haru silently put the book back down and gestured to Makoto for him to continue.

Makoto cleared his throat, his gaze dropping to the table. “A-And so this book has both a gay and a straight section, right, so no one even blinked when I brought it up to the register...it seemed like it could be a good reference...or something...and there’s a couple of positions I’d...I’d like to try...on you...if...you don’t mind...” Makoto finished haltingly, bringing his gaze back up to Haru’s.

“Of course I don’t mind,” Haru replied immediately, reaching for Makoto’s hand. “Makoto, I’ve told you before; you don’t have to be embarrassed about this stuff. I—”

“I know, Haru-chan,” Makoto assured, cutting him off with a squeeze of his hand, “I just wasn’t sure if... _you’d_ be embarrassed.”

“Me?” Haru asked in surprise. “Why would I be embarrassed?”

“W-Well,” Makoto started as he reached for the book with his free hand, flipping it open to a page he clearly already had in mind. “I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about trying... _this_ one,” he said as he turned the book in Haru’s direction.

_Oh._ Haru silently pulled the book closer, examining the illustrations on the pages. ‘The Sitting Cannonball,’ it was called, and it required the receiver to be stretched into several compromising and revealing positions. Haru’s cheeks dusted with pink despite himself, but he stubbornly acted as if it didn’t affect him, casually pushing the book back towards Makoto. “I don’t see why not,” he said, feigning nonchalance.

Makoto’s eyes glittered with excitement. “Really? Thank you, Haru, I really... _can’t wait.”_ Makoto’s words dropped into a low baritone that was reserved for Haru alone, more specifically for their bedroom activities. His eyes burned Haru with their lustful enthusiasm, and his overall expression only magnified Makoto’s sincerity, speaking volumes to Haru about what was to come.

_Well._ Haru’s reservations flew out the window as he cleared his throat. Now he was _definitely_ more than willing to give this a shot. “How about we try it now, then?” he replied, his own voice dropping into a lower register as well. This could be fun. 

\---((A Short While Later))---

Haru was not having fun.

He’d known what was going to be asked of him; he’d known what was going to happen. But even so, Haru was having a difficult time... _adjusting._ Of course, this didn’t mean he regretted his agreement in the slightest. The rational part of him realized that they were only just starting, so _obviously_ it was going to be embarrassing, but still...this might be harder than he’d thought.

The position looked easier to accomplish in something with a back, so the two were on the couch, stark naked. Makoto sat in a regular, reclined position, but Haru was bent to the side in such a way that only his upper body was against the couch back with his right arm wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders for extra support. His lower half was resting on Makoto’s thigh, twisted horizontally; Makoto supported the rest of Haru’s weight by holding onto his thighs from underneath the bottom one with his left hand, while Haru pulled his legs to the left with his left forearm tucked underneath his knees: the resulting position left Haru’s rear invitingly open in Makoto’s lap, ready and available for him to tease with his free hand.

“Are you alright, Haru?” Makoto asked, concern tingeing his voice. Although Haru’s lower half was contorted, his upper half was right next to Makoto’s, so their faces were right next to each other.

Haru blushed and looked askance. “I’m fine...just... _do_ something already,” he mumbled. A distraction from Makoto at this point would be highly welcomed.

Makoto’s eyes lit up with emerald promise. “Okay, here goes.” Haru mentally prepared himself for Makoto to push one of his slicked up fingers inside him, but instead Makoto barely touched him; he simply traced a finger lightly around his entrance, teasing him with his soft touches.

“Makot- _oh,”_ Haru started to reprimand him as he turned back to send him a glare, but his voice stuttered into a gasp as Makoto leaned forward, taking Haru’s nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. His eyes met Haru’s as he slowly drove Haru mad, doing nothing but lightly caressing him, driving Haru’s need for him through the roof in record time.

“Makoto...” Haru pleaded softly, needing more of his touch. Makoto’s reply was to slip one finger inside of him, his eyes never leaving Haru’s. Haru held his gaze as his mouth dropped open, breathing harder while Makoto’s finger explored and twisted, working him open for Makoto’s pleasure. In this position Haru felt exposed, as if he solely existed for Makoto and Makoto alone. Makoto added another finger, scissoring them as he bit down gently on Haru’s nipple. Haru bit back a low groan, and his grip on Makoto’s shoulder tightened. Encouraged, Makoto picked up his pace, pressing a third finger in as he drove them deeper, angling to graze Haru’s prostate with maddeningly enticing strokes that weren’t even close to being enough. Haru involuntarily tried to wriggle closer to his fingers, but his prone position left him unable to do much other than accept Makoto’s torturous caresses.

Makoto started to circle Haru’s nipple with his tongue, and Haru moaned, unable to take this for very much longer. “Makoto, please...I need more— _ah!”_ Haru’s pleas ended in a cry as Makoto slammed his fingers into his sweet spot, abruptly increasing his pace.

Makoto released Haru’s nipple with a sinfully wet ‘pop.’ “Does this feel okay?” Makoto asked, although he obviously already knew the answer. Haru moaned again in reply, nodding fervently as he encouraged Makoto the best he could, continuing to try to move closer to his ever-capable fingers.

“Do you think you’re ready to switch to the next part?” Makoto asked seriously, referring to the next stage of ‘The Sitting Cannonball’ in the book. Haru could feel Makoto’s hard arousal pressing against his cheek next to Makoto’s fingers: Makoto was definitely _more_ than ready, but he was waiting for Haru, making sure he was okay before they went any further.

Haru wanted to smile in response to Makoto’s consideration for his well-being, but he could only nod again, completely lost to the movements of Makoto’s fingers. _“Yes,_ Makoto, keep going...” Makoto nodded as well before slowly removing his fingers; Haru made a noise of protest at the loss, and Makoto mouthed over his nipple once more as if in apology.

“Okay, let go of your legs.” Haru untucked his hand from under his knees as Makoto twisted them so they were no longer to the side, and Haru was sitting upright on his thigh. “Ready?” Makoto asked, and Haru nodded again in the affirmative. Makoto slid both hands up the backs of Haru’s thighs, gripping tightly just above the knee as he lifted Haru up in the air, supporting him with arm strength alone. Haru held part of his weight off of Makoto as well by keeping his arm across his shoulders, and his left hand pressed down into the couch cushion beside him for extra support.

Makoto maneuvered Haru so he was hovering over his aching arousal. “H-Haru, I need you to—” Makoto started, but Haru was already moving, reaching with his left hand to hold Makoto’s erection steady so Makoto could lower him down. Makoto let out a sharp huff of breath, forcing himself to focus as he gradually lowering his arms; Haru slowly sank onto his cock, breathing harshly as Makoto filled him from this new angle for the first time.

Haru’s bottom reached Makoto’s thighs, and Haru returned his arm to the couch cushion to brace part of his weight. Makoto continued to hold him up by the thighs, ready to lift him, to move Haru in any way he desired.

Although Makoto hadn’t even moved him yet, Haru’s arousal spiked to a feverish level. “Go ahead,” Haru said through rapid breathing before Makoto could even ask. Makoto let out a grunt as he lifted Haru’s body upwards, easily dragging Haru’s body up off of his slick cock. Haru gasped loudly as he felt himself being lowered again, unable to do anything but tighten his grip as Makoto moved him up and down at a steady pace. He could feel every inch of Makoto’s erection from this angle; the deep stretch made Haru feel oversensitive to every pull, every lift Makoto made with his powerful arms.

“How is it, _Haruka?”_ Makoto asked in that deep baritone, his lust overpowering Haru in mind as well as in body. Precum steadily dripped from the tip of Haru’s erection, only increasing with each steady raise and lower onto Makoto’s waiting cock.

“It’s...It’s—aah _nnh..”_ Haru started, struggling to form a sentence as Makoto slowly teased him, grazing his prostate every time he brought him down. “I-It’s not enough, _Makoto,_ I need... _more...”_

Makoto lowered Haru one more time before he held him there, giving his arms a break. “I feel the same, Haru. I’m losing my mind because I can’t lift you fast enough. Let’s move to the next part, okay?”

“Please,” Haru whispered, but he still felt a pang of embarrassment as Makoto molded him once again; this time, Makoto scooted himself lower on the couch before he spread Haru’s legs as wide as he could and held them open, hands still gripping Haru’s thighs just above his knees. Haru bit his lip but went along with it, shifting as well so he supported part of his weight with a hand on either side of Makoto’s bare chest, braced on the couch to hold his upper body upright. Haru felt Makoto’s grip on his splayed legs tighten before Makoto moved this time, holding Haru in place as he drove his hips upward.

“A-Ah...yes, _there—_ that’s—mm _nn...Makoto...”_ Haru moaned his approval as he looked downward, unable to do anything but watch his own arousal bounce in rhythm as Makoto pounded up into him, demonstrating with each upward stroke just how strong he really was. Makoto could move faster in this position and he let Haru feel it, keeping his hips in constant motion while he held Haru open to his advances.

“H-Haru,” Makoto said on a gasp, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple, “You feel so good, I—”

Makoto suddenly lifted his hips harder, _faster—_ Haru moaned as he gripped the couch cushions, thrashing his head to the side. He didn’t _care_ what position he was in anymore, he just wanted more, _more_ of Makoto...but he couldn’t do anything. Haru turned as much as he could to look back at Makoto, a wordless plea written clearly in his eyes.

_Please, Makoto, give me more of you...I need you, **I need you**...I need you so much I can’t breathe...please._

“Makoto,” was all Haru said on a strained whisper, and Makoto felt a new level of want cascade over him like he’d never felt before. With that one glance, Haru made him feel _invincible,_ like he could do anything Haru asked, no matter how impossible. And if Haru wanted more, then dammit, he was going to get _more._

“I’m going to try something, Haru,” Makoto said, his voice emblazoned with passion; without waiting for a response he slid his hands up Haru’s thighs and held him tightly. Once he had a firm grip he stood up, supporting Haru with pure arm strength. Haru cried out with a yell of surprise as he felt his center of gravity shift; his upper body leaned against Makoto’s chest while his entire weight came to rest on Makoto’s cock. Makoto then lifted Haru up as he pulled his hips back, dropping Haru onto him the moment he snapped his hips forward in a hard thrust.

_“Makoto!”_ Haru said with a loud gasp as he felt Makoto go _deeper,_ pace increasing as he gained momentum. With nothing to hold on to, Haru reached one hand back to find Makoto’s head, weaving his fingers into his hair and holding on tight. He couldn’t stop the cries and moans that escaped his lips any longer; Makoto’s ridiculous strength left him completely powerless in this position, and he could do nothing but take him in, accepting Makoto into his body at whatever pace, whatever speed Makoto chose.

“Haru, Haru, _Haru,”_ Makoto panted Haru’s name like a mantra as his arms moved on autopilot: even _he_ couldn’t stop himself now, not until they finally reached the ultimate pleasure they sought, until they went over the edge together—

Haru still found himself with a free hand; lost in his own desires, he slid said hand down his own chest, pinching his nipple sharply to tease himself even further. Makoto saw this and let out a heated moan; he moved his body even _faster;_ pushed himself even _harder..._ and his arms finally started to shake from the constant strain.

“Haru, I need you to come for me, _please,”_ Makoto begged as his hips continued to drive into Haru with reckless abandon.

“I...I can’t...” Haru replied, and he let out a shout as Makoto seemed to impossibly increase his speed, snapping his hips into him at a pace Makoto could no longer control.

_“Haruka,”_ Makoto murmured hotly into his ear the next time he brought him down, and Haru felt himself come apart, dropping his head back against Makoto’s shoulder as he screamed his name; his vision went white as he lost himself to the indescribable sensation, to the unstoppable force that consumed him entirely. Haru’s wanton cries of his name quickly became too much for Makoto, and he came as well, gripping Haru’s thighs with bruising force as he drove into him one last time, burying himself deep within him and holding him close. For a moment the two were frozen in time, neither moving a muscle while they slowly cooled down and floated back to reality at their own mutual pace. Then all at once Makoto abruptly sat back down on the couch, his arms shifting from Haru’s thighs to hold him around the waist.

“I love you, Haru,” Makoto said into Haru’s shoulder, pressing an array of small, adoring kisses onto the soft skin that brushed his lips, “That was _incredible._ Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Haru replied as he tried to shift in Makoto’s arms; there was a moment of resituating as Makoto gently lifted Haru so he could pull out, enabling Haru to turn to the side in Makoto’s lap; he then draped his arms over Makoto’s shoulders and stretched his legs to the other side of the couch. Once settled, he leaned in to kiss Makoto on the cheek before he continued, “And besides, I enjoyed it too...” He trailed off as he leaned in once more to press a tender kiss to Makoto’s lips. “And I love you, too.” He kissed him again, and Makoto brought one hand to his hair to hold him there; both were in no hurry to move away, taking this moment to enjoy each other’s lips, to bask in their loving kisses.

Haru eventually pulled away first, resting his forehead against Makoto’s. “We couldn’t really kiss in that position,” Haru pointed out; Makoto let out a hum of agreement before he leaned forward to kiss Haru one more time.

“You’re right,” he said, and he reluctantly started to shift Haru off of him, adjusting him so they sat next to each other as he continued, “It would’ve been even better with kisses.”

“We’ll have to keep that in mind for the next one,” Haru replied as Makoto stood up.

Makoto quickly turned to face him, his eyes wide. “Next one?” he repeated, nonplussed.

Haru nodded. “It’s my turn to pick.”

“So...” Makoto started, needed clarification, “You don’t mind doing more?”

Haru shook his head. “Like I said, I enjoyed it too. This is fun every once in a while,” he explained with a subtle glint in his eye, and Makoto bit back a groan, turning to face the kitchen in order to control himself.

“Right. I see. I...I’ll get us some water,” he said stiltedly as he started to walk away. He needed a change in the flow of conversation before he decided that Haru would look better on his knees rather than sitting on the couch. _Get a grip, Makoto,_ he chided himself.

Haru enjoyed Makoto’s reaction to his declaration, but he allowed the topic to drop in favor of voicing more pressing concerns. “Do your arms hurt?” Haru called after him, unable to keep the subtle note of worry completely out of his tone. Haru knew how heavy he was.

“A little,” Makoto admitted as he reached the sink; he knew Haru would get mad if he tried to hide it. “But not in a bad way...you were my strength training for today, Haru,” he said as he turned his head to smile at Haru. He gasped in surprise when he found Haru standing right behind him, temptingly close.

“Good,” Haru said sincerely before his eyes darkened with lust. “Because there was something else about that position that bothered me,” he said in a low voice, his arms sliding slowly, teasingly around Makoto’s waist from behind. Makoto gulped but pretended it didn’t affect him; he looked away from Haru and back towards the sink, reaching for a glass from the cupboard.

“I couldn’t touch you at all,” Haru continued in a murmur, stepping in closer so he fit snug against Makoto’s hard body. He stood on tiptoe, pressing kiss after luscious kiss to Makoto’s neck. “And I always want to touch you...” he trailed off in favor of paying more attention to Makoto’s neck, worshiping him with his lips and tongue.

Makoto couldn’t hold back this time, and he let out a loud groan laced with longing as he set the glass down on the counter, already giving in. “So...do you want to go another round—”

Haru suddenly made noises into his neck, biting down gently in apparent protest of Makoto’s words.

Makoto let out a deep chuckle. “A _few_ rounds,” he corrected, “in our usual way?”

Haru’s answer was to pull away, swiftly turning Makoto around for one long, sensuous kiss. Then he grabbed Makoto’s hand and tugged him towards their bedroom without another word. 

Makoto laughed again as they tumbled onto the bed, Haru draping his body completely over him. In whatever way they made love, his Haru would always be his spontaneous, caring, lovable other half. He opened his mouth to tell him so, but Haru clearly had other ideas; he kissed Makoto once again, eliminating all opportunities for conversation as he tempted Makoto into deepening the kiss with teasing swipes of his talented tongue.

Makoto made a noise of approval and opened his mouth more fully, accepting Haru’s advances as he rose to the occasion in more ways than one. He smiled inwardly, twining his arms around Haru’s neck to hold him tight.

He’d just have to tell him later then.

\---((The End!!))---

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! This will most likely turn into a oneshot collection in the distant future; after all, it is Haru’s turn (as a Harumako or Makoharu, even I don't even know yet but this collection will certainly have both lol) XP
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
